The backlight module is a light emitting structure fixed at the back of the liquid crystal display, and generally consists of a light source assembly, a diffuser plate (or a light guide plate) and an optical film and the like.
In the related art, according to the different arranging positions of the light source assembly, the backlight module can be divided into a side entry backlight module and a direct type backlight module. The light source assembly in the side entry backlight module is arranged at the side surface of the light guide plate, while the light source assembly in the direct type backlight module is arranged at the rear of the diffuser plate.
However, in the related art, in the direct type backlight module, there is a gap between the diffuser plate and the light source assembly, which may result in certain influence to the light entrance efficiency of the diffuser plate.